


Invitation

by yutorin



Series: Matchmaker-verse [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Also Denny's, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Flirting, It's not technically a date but it totally is, M/M, More Ballet Dancer Yuto, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, originally posted in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Keito's not sure if it's a date or not, but if he gets to see Yuto it'll be worth it regardless.





	Invitation

_Are you there yet?_ The words glowed on Keito’s cell phone screen Yamada’s impatience almost palpable, and he glanced out the window, the city lights flashing by in streaks of color against the falling dusk. He knew that his stop was next, that he had to be nearly there, and that thought put an excited buzz in his chest as he typed out _Almost._ He checked the time. Yuto had said he’d be done with his ballet rehearsal at around eight o’clock that evening. Keito still had another twenty minutes. He’d make it. It was just as that thought crossed his mind that the train started to slow down, an announcement coming over the speaker system that they had made it to Hatsudai Station. This was it.

Keito got to his feet, falling into line to get off the train, and exiting the station to find himself standing right where he needed to be. Yuto had said that the theatre was close, but he hadn’t expected the building to be practically on top of the little train station. Keito took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest, and he gave himself a once over, trying to calm his nerves. He’d dressed up a little, in a button down shirt and nice jeans that fit him well, and he’d pulled his long hair into a low ponytail so that it would stay neat. He shoved his phone into his pocket, staring up at the New National Theatre, the huge building lit up against the night sky, and he set off toward the main entrance.

After asking a guard by the door where he would find the National Ballet rehearsing he made his way around the huge theatre to find a side door on the far side of the building unlocked, a piece of paper taped to it that indicated that he was in the right place. He found himself in a rather grand foyer and after a moment’s searching he went through another door into an even more grand theatre, rows of seats stretched out in front of him, and Keito’s eyes trailed down them to the stage, his breath catching in his throat when he finally looked up. Yuto was leaping through the air, vaulted off the ground at an amazing height, his long limbs graceful in what seemed to be near flight, before he landed on the stage, everything powerful and controlled.

Keito had met Yuto only a few weeks prior at Yamada’s birthday party, the two of them instantly hitting it off, secluding themselves from the other party goers in favor of spending time with each other, their conversation turning more and more flirtatious as the night wore on. Keito had found Yuto absolutely stunning that first night, the other man handsome and charming, sweet and funny and he had this energy, a fun, bubbliness to him that was infectious. He was insanely sexy, long and lean, everything about him sharp angles, like a model. He had Keito totally enamored at once, and when at the end of the night he’d wrapped an arm around Keito’s shoulders and slipped him his phone number, Keito’s heart had soared.

It had been a few weeks since then, and they’d texted, or occasionally talked on the phone, but what with the long distance between them and Yuto’s amazingly busy schedule, they hadn’t seen each other since. So, when Yuto had offered that Keito could come down and they could get dinner after his ballet rehearsal a week prior Keito had lept at the opportunity. He still wasn’t sure if this was a date but that hadn’t stopped him, and now seeing Yuto he was already feeling that the long train ride was worth it. Somehow Yuto was more handsome than he remembered, his body wrapped in nothing but a black leotard and tights that left little to the imagination.

Slowly, doing his best to keep quiet Keito made his way down the aisle toward the stage, watching as Yuto talked with an instructor, he and a group of girls nodding along, faces serious, before he reset across the stage, spinning and leaping into the air once more, Keito pausing to watch as Yuto left the ground, his breath catching in his throat. After he landed Yuto kept moving, spinning and twirling, his movements fluid, beautiful, and there were others dancing with him, but Keito barely spared them a glance, his eyes glued to Yuto until the instructor yelled that rehearsal was finished. Keito had taken a seat a few rows back so as to stay out of the way, but when Yuto looked out into the auditorium he couldn’t help but wave, his heart leaping a little in his chest when Yuto spotted him, a grin breaking out on his cheeks as he waved back.

Keito stayed in his seat while Yuto cooled down and gathered his things, looking away when Yuto dug around in his bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants to change into, and texting Yamada to let his friend know that he’d made it. His heart was doing that nervous jumpy thing in his chest, and it only got worse when Yuto made his way down the aisle, exclaiming about how excited he was that Keito had made it before pulling Keito in for a hug. Keito hadn’t been expecting the hug, but he pulled Yuto in close, a smile of his own blooming on his lips at the warm greeting, and when Yuto pulled back Keito found that he didn’t really want to let go.

He allowed Yuto to lead him up the aisle and out of the theatre, the two of them exchanging the customary _‘how are you_’s as they walked, Yuto declaring himself _starving,_ telling Keito there was a Denny’s just around the corner that was open twenty-four hours a day, and asking if that was an acceptable place to eat their dinner. Keito barely caught the question, so caught up in how beautiful Yuto looked illuminated by the streetlights that he’d honestly not been listening, but he nodded, unable to stop smiling and Yuto just giggled a little, the sound cute, pointing up the street ahead of them and declaring that the diner was just up there.

He was right, and it wasn’t long before they found themselves tucked away in a corner of the Denny’s, the two of them in a little booth that overlooked some abandoned tennis courts. They ordered their food, talk turning to their studies, and friends, and Yuto’s ballet—a fresh take on Alice in Wonderland—and it was fun, Keito relaxing as the night wore on. He caught himself staring more than a few times, found himself wondering if this was a date, or just casual hanging out. He had told himself not to assume anything, not wanting to get his hopes up, but Yuto was looking at him like he was something to be admired, and when toward the end of the meal Yuto leaned across the table and pulled Keito’s hair out of it’s ponytail, his gaze lingering as he declared that he liked Keito’s long hair, Keito didn’t know what to think.

They stayed at Denny’s for hours, talking long after their food had been eaten and their check had been paid for, and Keito didn’t want the night to end, but he was acutely aware of the passing time, running through train schedules in the back of his mind, knowing he had to leave soon. He was debating telling Yuto this when the other man reached across the table, grabbing Keito’s hand, and he said, his face having gone rather serious

“Hey, do you think you’d be up for coming back to my place? I know it’s a bit of a trip back to your apartment. You could stay the night.” Keito’s heart caught in his throat at the question, and he could feel himself blushing, hyper aware of Yuto’s hand on his, Yuto’s fingers curling a little around his own. He paused, mind racing. This was only their second meeting, only their first meeting alone, and it was probably a bit forward to assume this invitation was anything more than Yuto being polite. But Yuto had a look in his eye that sent a shiver down his spine, and Keito wanted it to mean something. And so after a moment of floundering he managed to get out

“Is this a platonic invitation, or...is it more of an… ‘I like you’ invitation?” Keito’s heart was pounding, mouth dry, and he could feel a nervous sweat break out on his skin. Yuto swallowed, eyes on Keito’s face, and one side of his lips curled up in a cheeky smile, and he said

“This is definitely an ‘I like you’ invitation, Keito.” A weight lifted off of Keito’s chest at the words, his nervous energy released, replaced by happiness and excitement, and while he could barely believe that the hottest, coolest man he’d ever met was interested in him, he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity, and he found himself beaming, nodding and saying

“I’d love that.” Yuto smiled back, giving Keito’s hand a squeeze before getting to his feet, and there was anticipation in his voice as he said

“Good. Let’s go.”


End file.
